Megaman X: The rebirth of Love
by krazzygamer3y2
Summary: A inspirational story from Jowy Avilon's Megaman X: A tale of Legendary Love. Megaman EX comes from the future to make things right... will it? Find out!


_**I'd like to introduce my inspirational story made by someone... he made the story called Megaman X: The Tale of Legendary Love. This is at least 17 years after the events of X's death and after the defeat of the H-Hunters. This introduces Alia's son... Megaman EX, in this tale... he finally learns of all the things which happened and swears to change everything in the past... to make it more peaceful... and for Alia's life... Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Megaman X: The Rebirth of Love (Chapter 1: Megaman EX)**_

It has been 17 years after the tales in ("Megaman X: The Tale of Legendary Love") Alia was the secretary of Colonel Signas and the Hunter Base, Alia then created a son... on her own, She called him Megaman EX. He then became a Class S hunter since he shared the same status as Megaman X, her long lost love, after killing himself after being removed of the X virus. Today, this is a story... which will change the life of the Past and the Future.

"*Sigh... it's been 17 years ever since I lost my love... Why did you have to die X?" said Alia, talking to herself. EX heard everything and decided to talk about it with Alia.

"Ma, what are you talking about?" asked EX.

"Nothing... son, it's just an old story..." answered Alia. EX stared in anger and knew something was up.

"You're hiding something from me... what is it I have to know?" asked EX. Alia finally spoke up, she talked about X, the legendary hunter, how he loved her, and the other events.

10 minutes later...

"So... I did have a father... who's gone..." said EX in silence... he then lifted his spirit and stood up.

"Blast you Wenda... you'll pay for ruining this future, I will go back in time and set things right!" sworn EX as he was courageous on making things correct again... for Alia's sake. "Alia, load up the time machine! NOW!"

Alia stared in surprise, she agreed and booted up the machine, EX stepped inside and was ready to go.

"Good luck EX, make sure you're not too late!" said Alia. And off went the time machine.

The place where Maverick X and Zero fought and was almost over. The time machine arrived in time and the fight was over that time.

"That's it! It's time to set things right!" said EX. He started dashing to the spot where X and Zero fought.

"Now Violet." Zero commanded. Violet ran up to X and connected a wire from herself to X and integrated herself to his interface. That's when things got strange. Violet and X were bathed in a purple aura. Moments later the aura vanished and Violet scanned X's and her systems.

"It worked, the Virus is gone." Violet said with a cheer. X stayed on his knees as his comrades ran over to him. Alia kneeled down and took X into a hug. X gently pushed Alia away from him which stung a little.

"Don't touch me." X pleaded chocking back a sob.

"What, why not?" Alia asked tenderly. X then looked up at Zero, tears running from his eyes down his cheeks.

"I am a monster now, kill me Zero, finish me, please." X pleaded. This took the group by total surprise. Alia just looked at him shocked.

"X, I can't do that." Zero said. X slowly got to his feet.

"Zero, I can't live like this, please, do me this favor, save me." X pleaded again.

"X, you've gone crazy, nothing you did was your fault." Iris said peacefully.

"The Virus is gone X, you're free again." Violet said.

"That still doesn't change what I did, I killed and hurt so many people, I am a monster." X said.

"X, you are no monster." Alia said gently embracing X in a hug.

"I said don't touch me!" X roared. The shock from X's tone caused Alia to release her grip and X jumped back from the group.

"Fine, we'll do it this way then." X said charging his buster.

"What are you doing X?" Zero demanded. X just glared at Zero and charged at him. Zero out of instinct thrust his saber forward and stabbed X through the left side of his chest. X just looked into Zero's eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Zero, you saved me." X said.

"You idiot, you knew that would happen." Zero said shocked with a strain of sadness in his voice. X simply nodded at his horrified friend then walked over to the cliff ledge. He then turned to face the group.

"Alia, I do love you with all of my heart, I always will, I see you have taken up my mantle with the Ultimate Armor, may it protect you like it did me." X said sweetly. X looked up into the sky and Zero noticed how X looked almost like he was in bliss, like his life in these last few moments had completely come to light. Zero had never seen his friend so happy. Zero then looked over to Alia, her love for X was legendary for it was the very thing that had saved him from an evil X would never have returned from without it.

"X." Alia said weakly collapsing to her knees with tears running down her face.

"Iris, take care of Zero for me, make sure he doesn't join me anytime soon." X said. Iris simply nodded with tears in her eyes as well.

"Axl, you will make a great Maverick Hunter someday, maybe as great as me." X said.

"Th, thank you X." Axl said choking back tears. Violet walked over to her partner and embraced him in a hug.

"Violet, stand strong with Axl and be there for him like Zero always was with me." X said. Violet just lowered her head and rested it on top of Axl's as she began to cry as well. X then looked at Zero.

"Zero, you have been a true friend to me these many years, you have stood by me, protected me, and watched over me through the good and the bad, and at last you have freed me, I thank you Zero." X said. Zero just kept his eyes on his friend as tears which were rarely scene escaped his eyes. With a final glance at all of his friends his eyes closed at last and he fell off the ledge.

"X!" Alia screamed with nothing but anguish and pain in her voice. As X was falling.

"NO FATHER! I WON'T LET YOU!" shouted EX as he swooped in just in time to save X. "What the hell are you doing? Let go!" shouted X. He struggled to break free but EX was strong.

"Stop... I won't lose my father..." said EX. This made X hesitate and stop fighting and pondered "What is he talking about? He says I'm his father... Is this even true..."

As EX reached the ground, the others came running to X to see if he was okay.

"X, are you okay?" asked Alia. "I'm fine... but that doesn't change a fact that... I'm a monster..." said X. "How many times will you say that Father..." said EX. This got X really annoyed. "Just tell me who are you! I don't even know you!" commanded X. This kept EX quiet and after 10 seconds, he spoke.

"My name is Megaman EX, You are my father... I've come here to state facts with you..." said EX.

This got X really confused and didn't know what EX was talking about. "Father? Then... who's my wife in the future?" asked X. EX answered "You won't be there in the future, remember that you committed suicide after the virus was deleted? Alia is my mother and after..." explaining EX. X shouted in surprise. "ALIA'S MY WIFE!" EX shouted in thought "DAMMIT!"

"I can't believe it... what was I thinking... I shouldn't have thought the idea of dying..." said X in anguish.

"But don't worry Father... I didn't want you to die and cause Alia's life to perish." said EX.

Alia was thinking about this whole mess... "What... how can me and X get together?" EX turned round and answered "Yes Alia, only true love can get two bonds into one." said EX. Alia was surprised. "EX... Now I need info...who caused the virus to beside in me?" asked X in concern. "To my knowledge, I'm thinking that Sigma or Wenda Wily was the cause of it." said EX. X then collapsed a little and was suprised at the facts and was thinking "Wh... What's going on?"

**After hearing the facts of the future and the virus suspect, our heroes have finally got their tables turned, with Megaman X saved from near death and stating the facts that he's from the future. What more things and twists await our heroes. Find out next time on Megaman X: The Rebirth of Love.**

* * *

_**Well, that's the first chapter, thank you for reading... And thanks to Jowy Avilon for producing such a good series. Hope to see more, not just that... stay tuned for the next chapter of Megaman X: The Rebirth of Love. Please leave a review and fav for more good stories.**_


End file.
